


Мероприятия

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Существует ли хоть что-нибудь, что может быть интересно как Споку, так и Джиму?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мероприятия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Activities](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30137) by CMM. 



> переведено на ФБ 2013

Это был их первый совместный отпуск, и Джим нервничал сильнее, чем клингон в комнате, полной трибблов. Он не мог поверить, что Спок вообще согласился отправиться в отпуск вместе с ним. Их отношения постепенно наладились, несмотря на плохой старт (плохой? Ха! Едва ли таким словом можно описать момент, когда Спок едва не придушил его, а потом вышвырнул на ледяную планету). Но, несмотря на некоторые улучшения, Джим все еще не был уверен, смогут ли они со Споком стать друзьями, не говоря уже о чем-то большем, на что намекал старый Спок.

Первый День был скукой. Джим провел весь день, таскаясь за Споком по геологическому музею и глазея на бесконечные нагромождения камней. Джим действительно старался казаться «очарованным» ассортиментом булыжников, но Спок знал, что это неправда.

Второй День был катастрофой. Джим сумел найти ферму и познакомил Спока с его первой лошадью. Это была ненависть с первого взгляда. Чертова лошадь сбросила Спока со спины с полдюжины раз, прежде чем Джим, наконец, согласился вернуть Ненавидящую-Вулканцев-Чудо-Лошадь в стойло.

Третий День был полным кошмаром. Клингонская опера? Кто в здравом уме смог бы наслаждаться клингонской оперой, особенно если арии пела мясистая женщина, которая влегкую съела бы клингона и даже без кетчупа? Джим знал, что Спок любил музыку. Черт, Джим тоже ее любил. Но Лед Зеппелин – вот это музыка. А опера была просто шумом – действительно громким, раздражающим клингонским шумом.

Вечером после катастрофы, которой оказался Четвертый День (Джим организовал пикник, но оказалось, что у вулканцев сильнейшая аллергия на картофельный салат. Хорошо еще, что рядом была отлично оборудованная медклиника), оба сидели в их номере в отеле, хмуро уставившись друг на друга. Наконец Джим вздохнул.

\- Прости, Спок, – проговорил он. – Видимо, нет ничего такого, что бы понравилось нам обоим, – Джим встал и вышел на балкон, где уставился в ночное небо. Вечер был чудесным: теплым и тихим, со множеством звезд на небе и запахом полевых цветов и хвои в воздухе. Джим снова вздохнул. Эта была бы идеальная ночь, если бы только… если бы только.

\- Джим.

Спок стоял позади него. Джим медленно обернулся.

\- Да, Спок?

\- Я думаю, есть одно занятие, которым мы оба сможем насладиться, – Спок шагнул ближе, обхватил руками плечи Джима и прильнул к нему, их губы соприкоснулись. Когда поцелуй закончился, взгляд темных глаз неожиданно застенчиво встретился со взглядом Джима.

\- Прав ли я… в своих предположениях? – мягко спросил Спок.

Джим ухмыльнулся и потянул Спока с балкона в их комнату.

\- Абсолютно прав, коммандер, – промурлыкал он, его пальцы начали расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Спока.

Дни Пятый, Шестой и Седьмой прошли гораздо успешнее.


End file.
